Because I Could Not Stop for Death
by WerewolvesAreReal
Summary: Daniel just won't die. Death decides he might as well make it official and make the Fates shut up. Daniel, being Daniel, disagrees.
1. Chapter 1

**I Could Not Stop for Death**

* * *

_Because I could not stop for Death_

_He kindly stopped for me;_

_The carriage held but just ourselves_

_And Immortality._

-Emily Dickinson

* * *

**Summary; Daniel just won't die. Death decides he might as well make it official and make the Fates shut up.**

**Daniel, begin Daniel, disagrees.**

* * *

Daniel Jackson sighed, stuffing his icy hands into armpits, shivering in his usual self-hugging posture. He'd just returned from a five-day mission on a desert-planet, and the chill winter cold was jarring. He regretted the decision to stop at the local market before returning home; he was in dire need of a sleep.

He walked on, thoughts drifting in that pleasant hazy way he only allowed on the relative safety of Earth. But it seemed that his decade as an almost-soldier had some effect, because he realized very quickly that someone was watching him.

He stopped.

A luxurious but definitely dated black coach drew up beside him. Two huge, ink-colored horses were in the harness, but his eyes slid past them in a disturbing way. Even more, in fact, than they did the old man driving the carriage,

"Daniel Jackson," came the voice. Daniel shivered against his will, stepping back warily. The voice was - not like the Goa'uld, exactly, but dissonant in a similar fashion; definitely not human. "Please, come with me."

Daniel brought up a cold hand to touch his hidden sidearm. "I'd rather not," said he, quietly.

The young man simply smiled. He looked forward, pointedly. Daniel looked around.

The winter sidewalk was empty of people. A few feet away a withered tree lay dead, oddly drained of color; even the freshly fallen snow adorning it's naked branches seemed drab and gray. There was utter, complete silence, of the sort that normally foretold some terrible disaster on an alien world. Most notably, though, the sun was gray.

Everything looked a little gray, in fact.

Daniel digested this a moment, and realized the wind - which he hadn't even noticed before - was gone. He let his hand fall from his gun, resigned. "Alright."

Almost mockingly, the man (Old? Young?") stepped down to open the carriage door for him. Daniel scowled.

The ride had an almost psychedelic quality; Daniel realized quickly that trying to pay attention to his rapidly deforming surroundings hurt his eyes and made his head pound.

Was it bad that he didn't even feel alarmed? Or surprised?

"Do you know who I am, Daniel Jackson?"

"I have a good feeling you're going to tell me," commented Daniel. "That's how it usually goes."

The man seemed almost disappointed. "I am Death."

"Sure," said Daniel, trying now to look properly at the giant horses. He paused. "We killed Anubis. So who are you?"

"I am not a Goa'uld."

"You're eyes don't glow," Daniel said affably enough. "I presume you're from another alien race - like how the Asgard became the Norse gods here on Earth."

"We are no longer on Earth."

"I sorta got the impression."

A pause. Death decided to continue. "We are at the planes between life and death - a place few mortals go to, and fewer live through; almost none remember."

"There's a bit of a Deja vu feeling," Daniel mused.

"You have been here often," said Death, irritated.

"...Huh." Daniel turned. Looked at Death, closely - or tried to. "...You mean 'Death' as in... _actual _Death? The true concept of the end of life, not an alien entity."

Death was triumphant. "Yes. I am not actually corporeal; your human mind only imagines me so."

"Interesting."

Death blinked slowly.

"So, if you are death, can I ask how much direct influence you've had on humans over time? Or other species, for that matter. Are some of the supposed representations of Death ones that you have used in the past? Or perhaps others you have entrusted to do your work? And you said most can't remember, which implies that some _can _recall being here; were those the ones who returned to Earth and told stories about the realm of Death?" Daniel's eyes grew wide with wonder at the thought. "That seems like an experience which could easily be the basis for an entire religion - "

"I have not brought you here to answer questions," Death interrupted. He was taken off guard; it had been many years since he'd spoken to humans - live humans - and this one didn't seem to be acting quite right.

"Oh. Are you sure? Just a few?"

It seemed to Daniel that Death mumbled something about archeologists being more annoying than Hercules. He might have misheard.

Suddenly he noticed that the carriage seemed to be slowing.

"Daniel. I have brought you here for a purpose."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see - you have a most _annoying _habit of coming here, very briefly, and then returning. Occasionally, a portion of your spirit has remained partially in this plane as well, such as when you were ascended."

"It's that close to Death?"

"That is quite besides the point. Daniel Jackson, I do not welcome visitors. This realm has inhabitants; that is all."

"Ah. You want to kill me, then?" Daniel asked, somewhat interested but unalarmed.

"...No."

"No?"

"No. Quite honestly, I do not know if it is worth trying; I think the Fates are using you to have some amusement at my expense." Daniel blinked very rapidly, looking thrown for the first time since the conversation began. He began muttering something angry about Fate being a 'bitch'. Death decided to ignore it and continue. "Therefore, I have something else in mind."

The horses stopped.

"One moment." Death joined him in the carriage. From no specific area that Daniel could see, Death withdrew something strange and bright and shimmering, liquid and solid and soft and spiky. It glittered with a pale light and sucked in all darkness, and like the horses and Death his eyes slid by it and through it against his will.

"This, Daniel Jackson, is something very special - something I have never gifted freely. Immortality."

"Immortality?"

"Yes - the ability to pass between both realms at will. You will be touched by the true forces of the universe. I have begun watching you, Daniel, after your visits sparked my curiosity. You are a being worthy of this gift; and, more importantly, we shall avoid your involuntary visits, and the Fates will be thwarted, no longer in control of your life - because your life shall be endless, and empowered by _me."_

"I see."

"It is yours."

"No thanks."

"..."

Daniel squinted at the horses again.

"...Excuse me?"

"I don't want it. Thanks, though."

" - Why - "

"What's life if it never ends?" Asked Daniel, rhetorically. "Boring. It's like - eating only one food your entire life. You just get sick of it eventually. And I don't want to outlive my friends. When I come meet you - for good - that'll be that."

"..."

"You sound like you have some issues with these Fates," said Daniel, kindly. "Maybe you should talk to them." A pause. "Possibly ask them to stop screwing with me? I'm not too fond of the whole 'dying repeatedly' thing either, I'll admit."

Death just stared at him, a little lost.

He was Death. He was everything and nothing. He was all and he was devoid. He knew everything that occurred on the living world, but suddenly he realized that he knew nothing, too.

"Can we go? It's been nice to meet you," Daniel added, politely, "and certainly interesting - but I have shopping to do."

Wordlessly, the chariot turned around.

The next day at the SGC Daniel walked up to Cameron. "Would you believe me if I said I think I was dead for a few hours yesterday after I went to the market?"

"Yes," said Mitchell, unfazed.

"I thought so."


	2. He Kindly Stopped For Me

**I didn't actually mean to continue this, but couldn't quite help myself. Anyway, you can just read the first and consider it alone if you like, but I had these on my computer and thought I might as well post 'em...**

**Thanks to all reviewers; if I missed answering in my crazy email, I apologize. Should probably work out some new system... sigh.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Star Trek, nor any of the characters, ideas, technologies, or other materials within.**

* * *

**He Kindly Stopped for Me**

**...Or, in this this case, stalked Daniel Jackson and demanded that he accept immortality. Daniel just can't get a break. Sequel to "Because I Could Not Stop for Death".**

* * *

"Oh - " Daniel sighed. "I was really hoping to just get to sleep. I'm _tired."_

This was not, perhaps, the usual response to finding a metaphysical being occupying your room. As Daniel had just returned from an a long day on a different planet that included skirmishing with aliens because of an uncomfortable misunderstanding involving the alien equivalent of a chicken, string, and several items of which Mitchell and Daniel were sworn to secrecy to never reveal... well, perhaps he could be forgiven for being casual.

Not that this made Death any happier.

"This is the ideal for every Man; you fool no one in your 'humble' denials for power, Daniel Jackson."

"Mmmmm." Daniel yawned. "Hey, I know Death is associated with sleep and dreams in many cultures. I don't suppose that means you'll understand that little mortal need of mine."

"No."

"Worth a try."

"You know you desire it," Death said, in what he thought to be an enticing voice. He waved his hand, presumably holding the blurry-crystal of Immortality. _"All _desire it."

"I've always been considered a little strange," said Daniel. "For example, I really hate football."

"No mortal can resist, in the end."

"I've 'ended' already. About a dozen times. You're a little late."

"You shall never need fear the Beyond, for you will be _beyond _the beyond, and know All that there is to know of the planes of Life and Death..."

"I don't fear the 'beyond'. It's a little boring, maybe, but not scary. I would know."

"You can live forever! Watch history unfold!"

"Why? Rediscovering history is much more interesting, and there's enough to keep me busy. And it doesn't require direct involvement. I've had enough misery for a lifetime, thank you."

"!"

"Look, you can stay if you want, but I'm going to bed," Daniel sighed. "There's coffee in the kitchen if you want some, help yourself."

And without further ado, he promptly climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Death sulked awhile, brooding with a mix of anger and shame and total confusion. Finally, he left.

"I think an alien visited me yesterday," Daniel told Mitchell. "He tried to offer me immortality."

"You're not immortal?"

Daniel ignored that comment. "He claims to be Death."

"Like Anubis?"

"I don't think he's Goa'uld."

"Surviving Asgard with a Napoleon complex?" Mitchell suggested helpfully.

"Um. No."

"What? You can't be sure - don't look at me like that."

"He rode a carriage when he visited me before. And made everything lose color and grow gray, and took me to some weird colorless place that I couldn't see properly. Apparently the underworld. That sound Asgardian?"

Mitchell gave this serious consideration. "...An emo Asgard?"

"With horses?"

"The Norse had horses."

Actually, Daniel didn't have much of a reply for that.

"...I don't think he's Asgard."

"Huh." Mitchell considered. "Think he's a threat?"

"Not really. Far as I can tell he _wants _me to live, and I don't think he's involved with the Goa'uld or Ori anything..."

Mitchell nods, and it's a testament to the strangeness of their life that he contemplates Death visiting his friend and just says "I wouldn't worry about it, then."

"Yeah, well, you don't have an old creep waiting on your bed when you get home."

"Does that make O'Neill jealous?" Asks Mitchell with interest.

Daniel smacks him for that one.

* * *

"Oh good Lord," says Daniel.

Death looks triumphant. "You acknowledge me as your Lord?"

"No."

"..."

Sam looks up from her blue jell-o to frown. "Who are you, again?"

Mitchell seems surprised. "I thought he was with you?"

"I thought he was with you. Why would I bring an old - " Sam pauses to frown at death, apparently as confused by his ambiguous age as Daniel " - a random man to the commissary?"

"I thought he was Tok'ra? Why would I bring him?"

"I presumed he was a coroner," Teal'c said serenely. "I believe the base could use another."

Both Sam and Mitchell paused to look at the man speculatively.

The saddest part was, Teal'c's guess was closest.

"Are you telling me no one noticed a stranger entering the Mountain?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"We notice strangers _entering," _Sam said, patiently. "Not so much when they're already here, though." Her fingers twitched, and she eyes the large red alarm on the wall speculatively.

"So who are you?" asked Mitchell cheerfully, addressing Death.

The man opened his mouth, but Daniel beat him to it. "My stalker," he deadpanned.

"Really?"

"I mentioned him. Death?"

"Ah."

"What?" asked Sam, confused, fingers stilling.

"Daniel's being offered immortality."

Sam looked baffled.

Mitchell nodded at her. "That was my reaction, too," he confided.

"I hate you all," said Daniel to no one in particular. Except maybe Death, who really didn't count as a person, Daniel decided.

His not-friends ignored this - typical - and promptly started demanding of a startled Death what qualified one for immortality, because frankly, Daniel already seemed to be there.

Traitors.

* * *

"This is getting annoying," said Daniel, conversationally, to a watching bird.

"I have come to you, here, to show to you my control over all the universe's life," Death proclaimed.

"There's not much life here. That bird's the first animal I've seen... and it looks half-dead. Is that your fault?"

"No. Now..."

"It looks hungry."

"If you will merely - "

"Say, are you death over all creatures, or just humans?"

"...All creatures.'

"Oh." He considered the many lifeforms throughout the universe. "...Well, that must be tiring."

"..." Death seemed to be finding it very hard to restrain himself. "Daniel Jackson, I - "

He was cut off by a sudden rumble.

The planet Death had taken them to was mostly empty - but it had very unfortunate seismic acitivity. As Death watched, Daniel turned slowly, looking up at the cliffside above them - right as several tons of rock fell right over him.

Death stared.

"...Yes! Yes! He is truly dead?" He jumped, gleeful, feeling more emotion that he had for eons - then stopped.

He definitely, definitely sensed life under that rock. Weak, but there.

"...I - " Death was speechless. "...I give up. I _give _up, you bloody Fates. Fine! Let him live as a mortal! See if I care!"

And he left.

Several days later, SG-4 would happen to check out the planet and find a half-delirious Dr. Jackson. SG-1 hadn't really been concerned for his health or anything, but they were glad their poor friend didn't have to suffer dehydration and starvation and whatnot any longer, so they thanked SG-4 profusely nonetheless, and within the week SG-1 returned to off-world missions, and the war with the Ori.

Considering he hadn't seen Death at all in that week, Daniel even hoped that maybe Death had given up on him entirely.

His innocence is rather cute, isn't it?


	3. The Carriage Held But Just Ourselves

**The Carriage Held But Just Ourselves**

**- mainly because Death refuses to let Daniel leave until he accepts immortality. This is getting a little tiresome. Sequel to "He Kindly Stopped for Me".**

* * *

"I See your resistance submitting in the near future!" Death declared.

"I see restraining orders in the near future," said Daniel.

Daniel was supposed to be at his house, sleeping, but had somehow been transported into Death's carriage. They appeared to be underwater - very deep underwater, so deep that everything was pitch-black and silent and cold. Once Daniel caught a glimpse of a self-illuminating monster of a fish, with rows of teeth, a dozen protruding tusks, spiked sides, a double-edged horn and thick, powerful tentacles. It streamed through the water with disturbing ease and eyed the carriage containing Death with an unsettling hunger before passing, so Daniel assumed, all in all, that they definitely weren't on Earth.

And if they were, and this thing was a native, he didn't want to know, thank you very much.

By this point he didn't even question how he was breathing.

"You must accept my gift," insisted Death. "It will be much easier in the end. Surely you know you will not die, anyway; would it not be better to be sure of this, and simply not enter my realm, instead of coming back after time-consuming ascensions and resurrections? Your friends will know you as immortal, and so will never need grieve; and..." because, with Daniel, it was very necessary, "...and, if the day comes when you no longer desire your gift, I will allow you to return it."

_That _caught Daniel's attention.

"I can give it back?"

"Yes."

"...And if I say yes, you'll go away?"

Slightly miffed; "Well, yes."

"And _stay _away?"

"_Yes, _I suppose, unless you call me - "

"Oh - what the hell. My life's weird enough. Why not."

Death blinked, slowly. "...You are saying yes?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"_Yes."_

And then Daniel was gasping, a bright white-black-blue-transparent light of Life enveloping him as the Immortality that Death held entered him. And then, quite suddenly, it was not even necessary for Daniel _to _breathe, so gasping wasn't much of an issue.

Death promptly returned Daniel; in an instant they were back in his very mundane, very Earth room, with Death looking insufferably pleased with himself.

"_That _will show the Fates!" He declared, and promptly left.

He would come to regret that statement, which would, had he but known it, be taken as a challenge...

* * *

"Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah, Teal'c?"

"I feel it necessary to bring to your attention the fact that you are glowing, very slightly."

"Oh, I know."

"Is this normal?"

"Not really."

"...I see."

"I don't," said Sam.

"I'm immortal," Daniel explained.

"So?" said Mitchell. "You never glowed before."

"Because I... wasn't... nevermind."

Mitchell shrugged. "Alright then."


	4. And Immortality

**And Immortality**

**Wherein Daniel finally accepts eternal life... and gets attacked by a Wraith. Um. Well, they don't have to worry about feeding Todd anymore? Also, Death gives up.**

* * *

"Huh," said Sheppard. "You don't look any older."

"I'm immortal. Was immortal, anyway."

"Ah." Sheppard looked at the unrepentant Wraith, currently being threatened by a half-dozen guards. "That would have explained the glowing, then."

"Yeah."

"Does that mean Todd's immortal, now?"

"Maybe just eternally full?"

"When Wraith feed, they regenerate."

"Huh. Suppose so then. Is that bad?"

"Well... if he doesn't need to feed, I suppose he's not a threat, necessarily." Sheppard considered. "If needed, we could probably just lop off his limbs and hide the bits, so it should be fine."

"Oh. Good."

"But now you aren't immortal," Sheppard pointed out, feeling this point should be stressed.

"Cameron might disagree," Daniel explained, shrugging. "It's sorta debatable."

"This job is so weird."

"Maybe I should call Death and tell him about this," Daniel mused.

"...And just got weirder."

"It's a long story."

"Isn't everything around here?" Sheppard shook his head. "I'm going to find Rodney... He's going to want to experiment on you, you know," he told Todd.

Todd gave Sheppard a dirty look, but a half-hearted one. He seemed somewhat smug, still, about his newfound immortality.

Daniel debated the morality of pointing out that Todd could now be a prisoner indefinitely, and decided against it.

He hoped no one tried to accuse Todd of attacking Daniel (although, seriously, it would be a little interesting if they tried - they could hardly kill him). Daniel had been the one to suggest - only to Todd, in private - that the Wraith try feeding from him. After all, it seemed a simple solution, right? He was immortal, so Todd wouldn't actually be draining him. Daniel thought of himself as sort of an undrainable life-battery. Apparently, it didn't quite work that way, and Daniel's extra years (i.e., Eternity) had shifted to Todd.

At least he wasn't glowing anymore.

In the interest of courtesy, Daniel thought it best to contact Death. This is, however, easier said than done; therefore it is quite fortunate that Death appeared independantly before that particular issue even needed to be tackled.

Daniel was in the commissary when Death visited again. He firmly decided that feeding Wraith, much like giving blood, left one in dire need of copious amounts of sugar to recuperate. Also, the mess was serving apple pie and blue jello today, which was really a delightful combination.

Death took one look at Daniel and promptly flung up his hands.

"I GIVE UP!" He screamed. The commisary went silent. "FINE! YOU WIN! YOU WIN, DAMMIT! SEE IF I CARE IF HE DIES A THOUSAND TIMES OVER, I WASH MY HANDS OF IT!"

And he vanished.

There was a quiet inquiry from an airman at the door; Daniel confirmed that there was no imminent threat. Noise resumed, casually.

There were out of blue jello. Dammit.


End file.
